


Overwatch Christmas Drabbles

by mynevermore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cricket, Gen, Roo Steaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynevermore/pseuds/mynevermore
Summary: Just short stories of what I think that the various Overwatch heroes got up to over the Christmas period. Inspired by the AMAZING Overwatch Reflections comic. Tracer is gay! This is the best thing ever!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding to this sporadically but each chapter is its own self contained tale. Tags will be updated as chapters are added. I hope you enjoy. I'm also happy to take requests for what little Christmas shenanigans you'd like to see from your favourite heroes :)

The sunshine sparkles off the water but not in that lovely inviting way. It's more of an oozy glitter that promises death to anyone dumb enough to spend too long in its clutches, but that's par for the course out here on lovely Bondi Beach.

Roadhog’s huge hulking body is crouched over a stick of wood that looks like a child’s toy in comparison to the bigger man. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into this, Jami.” His rough voice issues from behind the mask as he crouches in front of the wicket.

“Because it’s fun, mate! There’s nothing like sunshine, sand and a friendly game of cricket on Bondi for an excellent Chrissie! I’ll bowl, you hit it and the Junkers are gonna catch it.” Junkrat grins widely at that and lets out a dark cackle, reaching into a pocket for one of his babies. His fingers close around the grenade as he walks away from the bowler’s wicket to get a good run up.

Around them, various Junkers are waiting for the bowl while waiting on the sausages and roo steaks being cooked up in various oil drum barbecues around their little celebration. A few of the Junkers have fashioned santa hats for themselves, one’s created a ragged thin looking lei of tinsel from thin wire scraps but everyone is happy for a change.

He pauses on the sand and faces his hulking friend, then he starts his odd jerky run on his peg leg towards the bowler’s wicket. His finger presses the button on the grenade just as he wheels his arm around in the proper bowling motion that every true blue Aussie kid has been taught from nappies, then he releases the grenade towards Roadhog.

“SHIT!” The cry erupts from various quarters as they hear the ticking from the grenade, some running in to catch it while others are desperately running away so they don’t get exploded. And in the middle of the mayhem, Roadhog fumbles with the stick of wood and desperately swings it around, managing to clip the grenade and send it spinning off towards the barbecue cluster.

He drops the stick then and starts to jog towards the other wicket, wheezing into his mask. A cluster of Junkers run to catch the grenade and are falling over each other to stop their lunch from getting blown up while Junkrat watches on with bright eyes and an even brighter grin.

Everything seems to go in slow motion then as the grenade soars through the air and Mako finally looks over to where his hit sent the ball flying. Then his eyes widen behind his mask and he stumbles to a stop to watch in horror.

The Junkers haven’t managed to get there in time and a moment later, the explosion tears through the air. Oil drums go flying, Junkers and their vehicles are splattered with half cooked globs of meat and burning debris is scattered in all different directions to cause a small bushfire on the edge of the beach.

Then the silence is deafening except the insane cackle from the gleeful little man before a roar of rage causes the beach to shake just a bit. The whole ragged group of Junkers turn as one then to watch the loping lopsided run of the peg-legged maniac who howls with laughter as he runs past them, while the hulking masked monstrosity charges after him in anger for destroying a perfectly good Christmas lunch!


End file.
